Vaggvisa
by romanoew
Summary: Edward sjunger en vaggvisa för Renesmee innan hon ska sova. SM äger alla karaktärer och Astrid Lindgren, tror jag, äger vaggvisan.


Jag satt i köket i våran stuga och tittade på klockan. Kunde tiden inte gå lite fortare? Bella var på shoppingtur med Alice och skulle inte komma hem förrän imorgon, så jag var ensam med Renesmee. Eller man kanske inte ska säga ensam, eftersom Jacob är med henne just nu och har varit det hela tiden medan Bella har varit borta. Just nu leker de i hennes rum. Jag ville vara med men Jacob hade insisterat på att det inte behövdes, att han klarade det bra själv. Att han tog han om min dotter tillräckligt bra själv. Vem tar bättre hand om en liten flicka än hennes föräldrar? Inga dumma hundar, iallafall.

Tick, tack, tick, tack

Jag lyssnade till varje rörelse som sekundvisaren i köksklockan gjorde. Jag antog att jag aldrig skulle vänja mig vid tanken på att Jacob också är en del av min dotters liv och att han en dag kommer att bli en större del än vad jag är. Jag ryste när jag tänkte på det. Varför skulle han präglas på just min dotter? Som sagt, dumma hund.

Medan jag hade tänkt hade tiden rusat iväg och äntligen var klockan halv nio. Dags för Renesmee att sova. Det bästa med det var att det också är dags för Jacob att gå hem. Jag gick till Renesmees rum i vanlig mänsklig takt.

"Ness, det är dags att sova"

Jag öppnade dörren till hennes rum.

"Inte nu, jag leker med Jakie"

Hon tittade inte ens upp på mig när hon svarade mig och jag gick in i rummet. Jag lyfte upp henne i famnen.

"Det får vänta tills imorgon. Klockan är mycket"

Hon suckade.

"Jag kan natta henne. Det skulle inte vara något problem"

Självklart skulle det inte vara det. Om han fick skulle han gifta sig med henne redan nu, även fast hon bara är två år. Hon ser dock ut som en femåring, men ändå. Äckligt.

"Nej, det går bra. Du behöver nog åka hem och få lite sömn du också"

"Jag antar att du har rätt"

Till min lättnad reste han sig upp.

"Vi ses imorgon, Nessie. Hejdå, Edward"

Innan han gick ut genom dörren gick han fram mot mig, eller mot Renesmee som jag fortfarande höll i min famn. Han pussade henne på kinden och sen slank han ut genom dörren.

"Får jag leka med Jake imorgon, pappa?"

Jag suckade. Jag önskar verkligen att hon inte tillbringade så mycket tid tillsammans med honom, men visste att jag inte kunde göra någonting åt det. De hör ihop.

"Ja, det får du"

Hon sken upp.

"Men nu ska du sova, älskling"

Jag la ner henne i hennes säng och satte mig på sängkanten.

"Kan du sjunga en vaggvisa för mig?"

Jag nickade. Sen flyttade jag henne närmare väggen och la mig försiktigt ner bredvid henne. Jag la armen om henne och började sjunga en vaggvisa.

_Vargen ylar i nattens skog_

_Han vill men kan inte sova_

_Hungern river hans vargabuk_

_Och det är kallt i hans stova_

Jag log medan jag sjöng den. Jag visste att Jacob inte hade åkt hem, utan att han var här utanför och hörde allting. Precis som de flesta nätter. Han vakar över henne, precis som om jag och Bella inte klarade av det själva.

_Du varg_

_Du varg_

_Kom inte hit_

_Ungen min får du aldrig_

Aldrig någonsin. Hör du det Jacob?

_Vargen ylar i nattens skog_

_Ylar av hunger och klagan_

_Men jag ska ge'n en grisasvans_

_Som passar i vargamagar_

Renesmee la inte märke till ironin i vaggvisan jag sjöng, och jag fick koncentrera mig för att inte börja skratta. Men jag lyckades hålla masken och fortsatte sjunga.

_Du varg_

_Du varg_

_Kom inte hit_

_Ungen min får du aldrig_

Jag hörde en svag morrning från utsidan av stugan och jag kunde inte låta bli att le. Jag borde verkligen sjunga den här vaggvisan för henne oftare. Renesmee vände sig om och la sig på sidan och jag hörde på hennes andetag att hon snart skulle somna.

_Sov mitt barn_

_I bädden hos far_

_Låt vargen yla i natten_

"Jag älskar dig pappa"

Hon mumlade bara orden och jag blev alldeles varm inombords.

_Men jag ska ge'n en hönsaskank_

_Om ingen annan har tatt den_

Jag tittade på Renesmee och såg att hon hade somnat, men jag fortsatte sjunga ändå.

_Du varg_

_Du varg_

_Kom inte hit_

_Ungen min får du aldrig_

Jag lyfte upp Renesmee i famnen medan hon mumlade någonting om att hon saknade Bella.

"Det gör jag också, gumman"

Jag reste mig upp och la ner henne i sängen igen. Jag stoppade om henne och pussade hennes panna.

"Godnatt min skatt"

Sång: Vargsången - Ronja Rövardotter


End file.
